


42. I knew you were trouble

by helgatrush



Series: Все песни только о любви [4]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, анонимный тредик
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: I knew you were trouble when you walked inSo shame on me now
Relationships: Christian Eriksen/Érik Lamela
Series: Все песни только о любви [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881868
Kudos: 1





	42. I knew you were trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на анонимный фест драбблов по песням и стихам

«Он тебя сожрёт».   
Эта надпись неоном расцветает в голове Кристиана, когда он пожимает руку своему новому сокоманднику. Их подписали чуть ли ни в один день, и медосмотр и первые тренировки они проходят вместе.   
Так Кристиан узнаёт, что у Эрика Ламелы есть собака, его любимый фильм – «Король лев», а ещё – он неплохо разговаривает без какой-либо реакции от собеседника. По крайней мере, он вполне удовлетворяется вежливыми кивками невпопад от Кристиана, продолжая разговаривать.  
И Крис, кажется, готов слушать его голос вечно. 

– Он тебя сожрёт, – Тоби смеётся и пихает Кристиана в плечо, но Крис ловко выворачивается из захвата. Будь у него мяч в игре – журналисты бы ещё месяц разбирали это движение по кадрам. – Крис, серьёзно, он же отбитый.   
– Про меня так же говорили в Аяксе, – Кристиан дёргает плечом, оставляет Тоби с Яном и догоняет Эрика на бровке поля.   
Эрик сияет, едва заметив его, и – Тоби прав – глаза у него в этот момент совершенно шальные. 

«Он тебя сожрёт» – твердит себе Кристиан, но забывает об этом сразу же, когда Эрик, после очередного филигранно разыгранного углового поднимает его на руки.  
Крис ненавидит, когда его трогают, недолюбливает собак и не переваривает диснеевские мультики. Но когда Ламела обхватывает горячими ладонями его лицо и кричит что-то на смеси английского и испанского, Кристиан неожиданно для себя смеётся в ответ и обнимает его так крепко, что, кажется, рёбра хрустят. 

– Он тебя сожрёт, – говорит Эрик, и Кристиан вскидывает голову, непонимающе глядя на него. – Мне говорили про тебя: «не лезь, Коко, этот викинг откусит тебе голову».   
Он смеётся, но как-то грустно, будто кашляет, и только ниже натягивает рукава своей ветровки, пряча пальцы. Ему холодно – и в сыром Лондоне, и в этой квартире с огромными окнами, где кондиционер выставлен на плюс девятнадцать, и Крис подходит ближе. Ему кажется, от Эрика исходит тепло, от которого тают ледники Гренландии и – что уж – сам Кристиан.   
– Мне говорили то же самое о тебе, – он берёт руку Эрика в свою, и тот вздрагивает от этого прикосновения, а потом, коротко помянув puta madre, наклоняется к Крису. 

Целуется он жадно, будто, и правда, готов вынуть сердце Криса из груди и сожрать его на завтрак. Но, в целом, Кристиан совсем не против такого развития событий.


End file.
